ESA SOY YO
by Elizabet Hurt
Summary: hola lectores les traigo otra vez las historia ESA SOY YO, la cual edite ya que algunas personas decían que mi forma de escribir no era la correcta y no les gusta. Trate de acoplar mi historia según las reglas. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**ESA SOY YO**

Con solo una palabra, una mísera palabra bastó para arrebatarle la vida a una hermosa y dulce joven, que con solo mirar a sus penetrantes ojos marrones podías ver que tenía un alma noble y un cariño desmesurado. Pero, ¿Si la hermosa joven de mirada angelical regresara de la muerte, tan cambiada, que ni su mejor amiga Sango podría reconocerla?

Este es mi primera historia espero y les guste

**Capitulo 1: Tan obscura y temible muerte**

Una hermosa joven de cabellera negro azulado y ojos marrones se encontraba sumida en una profunda oscuridad de la cual no podría salir a pesar de a verlo intentado sin descanso.** ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi?-** pensaba la joven miko mientras se sentaba y agarraba sus rodillas. **¿En donde estoy? ¿Por que no puedo salir? ¿Estaré muerta?-** se preguntaba una y mil veces sin encontrar una respuesta lógica.

Kagome empezó a recordar los últimos sucesos de ese día:

Era un hermoso día de primavera y nos encontrábamos con Sango descansando tranquilamente bajo un frondoso árbol, mientras veíamos como Inuyasha y Shippo se peleaban por la comida, y el pobre Monje miroku trataba de separarlos sin existo.

-No deberíamos ir a ayudar a Miroku-dijo sango y yo asentí

-Creo que tienes razón-dije- Inuyasha-grite y el soltó a Shippo con terror reflejado en su rostro

-No Kagome por favor no digas…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que con un solo "abajo" mió el termino con la cara pegada al suelo

-No vuelvas a molestar al pobre de Shippo-dije enojada

-Gracias Kagomecita- dijo el pobre Shippo mientras me abrazaba

-Monje miroku esta bien-dijo preocupada sango, ya que mientras trataba de separar a Inuyasha de Shippo termino estampado contra un árbol

-Si Sangito- dijo mientras tocaba donde no debía y Sango le propinaba una cachetada que resonó por todo el bosque

-Monje pervertido-Grito Sango

Todos nos empezamos a reír de la cara que el monje había puesto, hasta que nuestra alegría se vio frustrada al sentir la presencia de Naraku. Hacia ya casi un mes desde el ultimo enfrentamiento que tuvimos contra el, así que al sentir su presencia no dudamos ni un minuto en ir a su encuentro. Lo que nosotros no sabíamos es que todo esto era una trampa del Hanyou maldito.

Al llegar al lugar donde su presencia se sentía más potente nos encontramos con Kogan y kikyo los cuales peleaban contra las extensiones de Naraku. El nos observo a cada uno de nosotros con su macabra sonrisa de siempre, para luego detenerse en Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha veo que as llegado-dice naraku riendo malvadamente

-Peleemos naraku o viniste a hablar-dijo enojado Inuyasha

-Por que no mejor jugamos a un juego Inuyasha-dijo naraku mientras una de sus tentáculos agarraban a Kikyo y otra a mi- elige a cual de las dos salvaras, a tu amada Kikyo-dice mientras la levanta mas- o a su reencarnación

-Déjalas ir-gritaron Todos

-Si hago eso en donde quedaría la diversión -dice mientras lanzaba una carcajada- elige o si no las dos morirán.

Inuyasha estaba muy nervio, miraba a kikyo y luego a mi, mientras todos los otros trataban de llegar a donde estábamos nosotros y así tratar de liberarnos pero naraku mandaba mas demonios con los cuales tenían que luchar.

-Inuyasha no te atrevas a dejar que kagome muera-grita sango desesperada mientras luchaba con kohaku

-Vamos Inuyasha a cual de las dos mikos eliges-dijo naraku

-Que pasara con la que no elija-dijo Inu

-Eso ya no es asunto tuyo así que elige-Grito- O las matare a las dos

Cuando Inuyasha me miro a los ojos vi que me pedía disculpas y en ese momento supe que elegiría a kikyo. Lo único que rogaba era un milagro.

-Kikyo-dijo Inu bajando la cabeza

-No-Gritaron todos mis amigos mientras trataban de llegar a mi pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que en el momento en que Inuyasha pronuncio esas palabras naraku soltó a kikyo y me atravesó con sus tentáculos el vientre. Lo único que en ese momento podía sentir era un dolor muy profundo, el cual me estaba arrebatando la vida. Mientras que inuyasha trataba de atacar a naraku y mis amigos gritaban, lo único que pude ver antes de caer en el rió el cual pasaba bajo el risco fue una melena plateada que se abría camino hacia donde me encontraba.

-Te Amo-susurre lo suficientemente alto para que el pueda oírme y caí sin mas en el rió, y en una profunda oscuridad.

Y era por esa razón es que ahora me encontraba atrapada en ese lugar donde ya todo ese sufrimiento no existía, el ya no podría hacerle daño nunca mas.

El recuerdo de la primera de tantas noche en la cual todo había cambiado para mi llego a mi mente, igual que la ultima vez que estuve en sus brazos unos días antes de que todo aquello pasara y nos separara.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les allá gustado mi primera historia, comenten…


	2. Chapter 2

Esa soy yo

Con solo una palabra, una mísera palabra bastó para arrebatarle la vida a una hermosa y dulce joven, que con solo mirar a sus penetrantes ojos marrones podías ver que tenía un alma noble y un cariño desmesurado. Pero, ¿Si la hermosa joven de mirada angelical regresara de la muerte, tan cambiada, que ni su mejor amiga Sango podría reconocerla?

Este es mi primera historia espero y les guste

**Chapter 2:****Una dolorosa pero a la vez mágica noche**

Era de noche e Inuyasha hacia más de media hora que había salido a vigilar los alrededores ya que habíamos sentido la presencia de algunos demonios menores.

-Kagome no vas a comer- me pregunto shippo al ver que no había tocado mi comida

-Es verdad kagome ni siquiera has tocado tu comida-dijo sango algo preocupada

-Que es lo que le pasa señorita kagome- dijo miroku

-Es que no tengo hambre chicos-dije- además estoy preocupada ya que Inuyasha se fue hace media hora y no a vuelto

-Tranquila kagome inuyasha sabe cuidarse solo no le pasara nada-dijo sango

Yo me tranquilice un poco y empecé a comer, hasta que entre los árboles visualice a una de las serpientes cazadoras de kikyo, así que me levante mi lugar dejando la comida el suelo y me encamine al bosque.

-Kagome a donde vas -pregunto sango

-Iré a ver algo ahora vuelvo-dije y sin esperar a que responda me adentre al bosque siguiendo a las serpientes de kikyo.

Nunca en mi vida imagine que me arrepentiría tanto ser tan curiosa e impulsiva.

La escena que tenia frente a mi me destrozó el corazón en mil pedazos. Inuyasha se encontraba haciendo el amor con kikyo, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas al ver a mí amado hanyou amando a ese saco de huesos. Mis piernas estaban paralizadas pero escuchar sus gemidos y las palabras de amor que le decía Inuyasha a kikyo me hicieron reaccionar. Corrí como nunca antes en mí vida lo había hecho, hasta que tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Mi pie me dolía a horrores y no podía mantenerme en pie así que me quede tumbada en césped escuchando como se acercaban mis verdugos ya que no había traído nada con lo cual defenderme y esos demonios ya se me estaban abalanzando encima. Cerré los ojos esperando a que esto terminara rápido y así dejar de sufrir por un hombre que jamás me amo o amaría, pero el golpe nunca llego.

-Tan cobarde eres que te dejaras matar por unos simples demonios de bajo nivel, ya que el idiota de mi hermano no te ama-dijo una voz fría que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

-Y eso que le podría importar a un lord como usted-dije fría y eso me sorprendió, ya que yo no era así- seria una asquerosa humana menos en el mundo no cree Sesshômaru

-En eso tienes razón-dijo el mientras yo abría los ojos y me sentaba sorprendida de que el me diera la razón a mi, una humana- pero lo que no aceptaría es que una humana diera su vida por que el estupido de mi hermano no la ama

-Y quien dice que yo quise dar mi vida por eso-dije a la defensiva mientras me levantaba

-Te vi presenciando esa asquerosa escena mientras llorabas y no es difícil sacar conclusiones después de eso- dijo sarcástico- siempre llorando por un idiota que no te quiere no te cansas de eso- pregunto con su tono frió de siempre, pero al mirar sus ojos podías ver un pequeño brillo de curiosidad.

-Y tú no te cansas de meterte en la vida de los demás-dije desafiante, y en menos de un segundo me encontraba aprisionada contra un árbol con su mano en mi cuello

-Fíjate como me hablas humana-dijo mientras apretaba mas su agarre en mi cuello

-Y tu deja de seguirme-dije entrecortada mente- te eh sentido veces anteriores cerca de mi y no se porque lo haces, pero igual gracias- le di una sonrisa sincera

-Como sabes-dijo pero lo interrumpí

-Como se que tu estas cerca-pregunte y el asintió todavía sorprendido- Sesshômaru podría reconocer tu aura en cualquier lugar del mundo mientras que estés a unos diez metros a la redonda. Gracias por siempre salvarme cuando lo necesito-dije mientras salía de su agarre y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos sessh- dije para luego irme otra vez para el campamento seguida de cerca por Sesshômaru que cuando se aseguro de que estuviera a salvo se alejo.

Esa fue la primera de las tantas noches en las que nos veíamos a escondidas cuando Inuyasha se iba a "vigilar" los alrededores, aunque no hubiéramos sentido ningún demonio cerca. Ese era uno de sus tantos pretextos que utilizaba para poder encontrarse con kikyo y que nosotros no lo supiéramos. Pero yo no era tonta sabia que el la veía, pero con el paso de las semanas eso dejo de dolerme. Además ahora en mis sueños empezaron a aparecer unos hermosos ojos dorados pero ellos ya no eran los de Inuyasha sino los de Sesshômaru. Sango me veía extraña ya que cuando el empezó a aparecer en mis sueños deje de ir en la espalda de Inuyasha, para montar en kirara. Además en las noches decía algún pretexto para poder verlo y dormir en sus brazos hasta el amanecer. Y fue por esos pequeños cambios que me di cuenta que estaba perdida mente enamorada de Sesshômaru el lord de las tierras del oeste, que a pesar de ser frió en un principio se fue ablandando y abriéndose con migo, me contó su historia y lo que era ser el daiyoukai mas importante en estos tiempos.

También me empecé a acordar de la última noche en que nos vimos luego del último combate que habíamos tenido con naraku un mes atrás. Esa fue la noche mas dolorosa ya que tuve que despedí de el porque tenia que ir por un tiempo a su castillo a atender unos asuntos y a cuidar de Rin, pero también fue la noche mas maravillosa porque el me convirtió en su mujer, su hembra, su compañera eterna. Esa noche de eclipse lunar por primera vez fui suya y siempre seria suya.

Esa noche había discutido con inuyasha ya que no me dejaba ir al bosque, y yo había quedado con Sesshômaru en que veríamos el eclipsé junto, además de que el tenia algo importante que decirme.

-Tu vienes a prohibirme cosas a mi- le grite llena de furia a inuyasha

-Tu no te iras a ningún lado me escuchaste-me grito

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no- dije mientras lo empujaba

-Soy el hombre al que amas-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya basta inuyasha-dijo sango

-Eres un estupido-le dije mientras me adentraba en el bosque- yo ya no te amo inuyasha- grite- ahora ve con la muerta y déjame en paz

Sin más que decir me encamina a donde siempre nos encontrábamos con Sesshômaru y al no verlo las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi mejilla. De repente sentí que unos fuertes brazos que yo conocía demasiado me abrazaron.

-Estas llorando por el estupido de mí hermano cierto-dijo pero yo negué- dime la verdad kagome

-Esta bien estoy llorando por su culpa-dije agachando la cabeza

-Lo sigues amando- no pregunto, sino que lo afirmo mientras se separaba de mí- a veces no logro entenderte Kagome, no se lo que piensas, no se lo que sientes y por eso me irrita tanto que lloras por el estupido de inuyasha

-Sessh yo no estoy llorando porque lo ame estoy llorando por me di que fui una estupida a era al estar enamorada de un inbesil como el

-No lo se kagome todo esto es muy confuso-dijo el

- Sesshômaru que tengo que hacer para demostrarte que desde ese día en el cual me salvaste la vida hace ya 6 meses todo lo que creía se desvaneció, que desde el momento en que me miraste con esa ternura me robaste el corazón.

-Eres muy sentimental-humana dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa que no estuve segura de a ver visto ya que el miro al cielo- ya esta comenzando

-Que cosa- dije confundida

-El eclipse-dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarme- sabes que este fenómeno es muy importante para nosotros los youkai del clan Taishon

-No- dije sorprendida ya que nunca hablábamos mucho sobre eso- porque es tan importante- inquirí

-Porque cuando nosotros los del clan de la luna menguante elige marcar a su hembra cuando este fenómeno se lleva a cabo, quedamos a esa persona unidos eternamente-al terminar de decir eso el me beso con mucho amor- quiero que tu seas mi hembra, mi compañera, si tu me aceptas el lazo que se creara entre nosotros después de que te marque ya no se podrá romper, en cambio si te marcara en otro día sin eclipse nuestros lazos serian menos intensos y cualquier cosa podría romperlo. Pero esto es una decisión que tienes que tomar antes de que este fenómeno que pasa una vez cada cientos de años se acabe-dijo mientras se separaba de mí para observarme

Yo me quede observando sus hermosos ojos que habían cautivado mi corazón sin quererlo. ¿Cómo no iba a aceptarlo? El era el hombre que mas amo en el mundo, al que siempre e esperado. El al ver que yo no hacia nada se dio vuelta para irse, pero yo no iba a permitir que el amor de mi vida se fuera, así que corrí hacia el y lo bese como nunca antes lo había echo. Mi beso demostraba cuanto lo amaba y el miedo que tenia a perderlo.

-Te he dicho que te amo y que siempre mi corazón te pertenecería-dije en un susurro- siempre te elegiré a ti por encima de cualquiera tu eres mi hombre y yo soy tu mujer

-Entonces eso quiere decir que me aceptas-dijo con mucha dulzura

-Eso ni lo dudes-dije antes de besar esos hermosos labios que eran solo y únicamente míos.

Esa noche fui la mujer más dichosa del mundo ya que me entregue en cuerpo y alma al hombre que mas amaba en el universo.

pronto la seguiré besitos y gracias x leerla :)


End file.
